bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Asguiaro Ebern
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Asguiaro Ebern is a small fight as well as Ichigo Kurosaki's first encounter and battle against someone affiliated with the Vandenreich. Prologue When Ichigo asked for Yuki’s name, Asguiaro appears on Ichigo’s bed. He says that his full name is Asguiaro Ebern, and asks if there are any other questions. Ichigo says that he does not know who he is, but tells him to get off his bed. Asguiaro asks if he could say that again, as he did not hear well, and Ichigo repeats what he said. As Asguiaro refuses, Ichigo kicks him out the window. Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado ask who he might be, and Ichigo grabs his Substitute Shinigami badge to settle things outside. Chad and Ishida say that they’ll join him after finishing eating their bread, as Shino, Yuki, and Orihime Inoue wonders who he is. Battle Asguiaro mutters to himself, asking why Ichigo kicked him all of a sudden. Then, Ichigo arrives and tells him that he understands Asguiaro has business with him. Ichigo say that he’ll listen if he follows him. Asguiaro tells Ichigo not to be so arrogant, and asks him if he is just curious about who he is. Ichigo exclaims that he’s not, as he dashes away. Asguiaro follows him, telling Ichigo to wait. Ichigo asks him if he is an Arrancar, as he has a mask on his face. Asguiaro replies that Ichigo must think that he thinks he is here to avenge Sosuke Aizen. Asguiaro claims that he is not an Arrancar, and reveals his Spirit Weapon, surprising Ichigo. Asguiaro taunts him, asking Ichigo if it reminds him of anything. Asguiaro fires an attack, which Ichigo destroys. Ichigo remarks that the object he wore around his arm was similar to Ishida’s Quincy Cross, and wonders if it is the same thing. Asguiaro continues to taunt Ichigo, now firing multiple attacks at him, which of them were all dodged. Asguiaro, still trying to provoke Ichigo, exclaims that, at this rate, he’ll need to use Bankai to win. Deciding to go along with Asguiaro’s request, he activates his Bankai. Asguiaro takes out a medallion, which emits white columns that surround Ichigo. Asguiaro recites an initiation, and manages to damage Ichigo’s left arm. Ichigo suddenly breaks through the white columns and fires a Getsuga Tensho at Asguiaro. Asguiaro claims that is impossible. Asguiaro goes flying, after being hit by Ichigo’s attack. He rages, screaming out why his Bankai did not vanish. Ichigo appears behind them, who is now pointing his sword at his face. Ichigo stated that he did not care about Asguiaro at first, but now he has plenty to do, and Ichigo tells Asguiaro that he is coming with him. Suddenly, a shadow appears and Ichigo backs away. Asguiaro tells him not to worry, as the shadow only hides the “chosen ones”. With that, Asguiaro disappears, and Ichigo wonders what he did. Aftermath Ichigo arrives back at the Kurosaki household, where he is greeted by Orihime, who asks him if he is hurt. As Ichigo begins to answer, Yuki receives a call from Soul Society and tells Ichigo that he and Shino must return to Soul Society for Lieutenant Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe’s funeral. Category:Bleach Category:Fights & Events